


Deep Date

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [10]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Date Night, Deep Conversations, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, Wow we actually get a lil bit of Alex's backstory for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Spontaneous date night on Thomas's behalf.He came out of it knowing a lot more about Alex than he thought.





	Deep Date

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm dead af as I write this notes section; its 12:17 and oml I'm dead tired and have school tmmrow.
> 
> However!!! I'll be getting a new phone soon so no update until it's here because I don't want to accidentally lose like 2,000 words!! Apologies!
> 
> Also, thank you guys for every single comment? They mean so freaking much to me and honestly, they make me freaking day!
> 
> Anyway, go ahead and enjoy! I'll see you at the end!

It was 6 pm on Friday when Thomas strolled into Alex's office, grinning with a smirk.

Alex glanced up from his laptop, eyebrow raised, "hey Thomas-"

"What are you doing right now?" Thomas cut him off, leaning against the back of an arm chair.

"Paperwork over today's presentation-" 

"Not important enough," Thomas grinned as he reached out and shut Alex's laptop shut; he knew the male kept autosave every minute on.

"Hey! I was working-"

"Not anymore." Thomas reached out and grabbed his wrists, "please don't argue with me. I promise it'll be fun." 

Alex groaned, but stood up regardless; he knew he was falling too fast and too deep. Even still, he couldn't find it in himself to care.  
\----

Thomas climbed into the driver's seat of his car while Alex climbed into the passenger's side.

"ready to go?" Thomas asked he started the engine, checking all his mirrors.

"I suppose. But where are we going is the question?" Alex asked, slouching a tad. He felt comfortable around Thomas. 

Thomas gave a hum but didn't give an answer. Instead he started pulling out of the parking lot.

"Don't answer all at once now," Alex teased, tapping his fingertips along the car door.  
\-----

"What do you mean you don't like pineapple pizza?" Thomas exclaimed as they sat parked out front of a pizza parlor's drive through.

"Okay no offense, but you rich people eat weird shit." Alex shook his head while chuckling, "pepperoni is the best topping, sorry. I don't make the rules here."

"Don't you dare quote a meme. Ugh," Thomas sighed playfully, "have you ever tried it?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "no, but I don't have to try it to understand fruit doesn't belong on pizza."

"...tomato is technically a fruit-" 

"Not to my standards it isn't."

"Well to everyone else's standards-"

"Suck my ass Thomas-"

"Gladly."

Alex's felt his face flush as he glanced over to look at the other before Thomas burst out laughing.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're adorable when embarrassed?" He shook his head, grinning. "I'll just order us two different pizzas." 

He drove into the actually drive through and actually began ordering; one small pineapple and one small pepperoni, and two liters of soft drinks.

Meanwhile Alex pressed his cheek against the cool glass of the window, praying that his cheeks would chill out.

They didn't.  
\----

They carried on random conversations as Thomas drove them out of the city; the sun was setting and pizza scent was filling the car.

"Come on Thomas, I'm started to think you're leading me to the middle of no where to kill me." Alex began, glancing out the window; he'd never been out this way.

"We're almost there. And it would be terrible to kill someone where we're going. Too clićhe honestly." Thomas chuckled.

"Oh geez, glad to know you'll kill me in some odd random place." He teased.

Thomas playfully rolled his eyes as he took a trail leading off the paved road and onto a dirt one.

"Thomas-" 

"Shush, I'm tired of hearing your questions. We'll be there in less than 5 minutes."

 

Alex relaxed in his seat as the road got more bumpy and the setting got more forestry. 

Eventually they came to a ledge of a cliff that overlooked a few suburban areas but mainly the forest. And Thomas put the car in park.

"We're here." He announced in a sing-song voice and got out of the car, bringing the food and drinks with him.

Alex stepped out of the car and immediately felt the chill that lingered in the air. He watched as Thomas hopped on the hood of his car, balancing the boxes of pizza and drinks.

Alex walked over and followed his motions, joining him on the hood.

"Bon Appetite."   
\----

Thomas went and placed the trash in a plastic bag that he threw in the back seat of his car, before rejoining Alex on the hood of his car.

As he hopped on the hood, a pop came his right wrist followed with a hint of pain.

He flinched slightly as he resettled himself in his original position and prayed Alex didn't notice. 

But of course he did.

"Did your wrist just pop?" 

"Not too badly-." Thomas answered shortly and went to hide his wrist behind his back but Alex reached out and took his wrist gently.

He started to prod at Thomas's wrist until Thomas hissed in pain. 

"Not too badly my-" Alex answered but was shut off by Thomas.

"Okay, but it really isn't as bad as it might seem. Just a little throbbing. I'll wrap it tonight with an ace bandage or something." Thomas shrugged, pulling his wrist away slowly.

Alex glanced off, attempting to control his anger. This injury still pissed him off and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, don't look like that alright?" Thomas said gently, "I wanted this night to be fun and enjoyable. Not you getting worked up over my wrist."

"But it's still not fair-"

"But I've learned to cope." Thomas grinned a little before his next statement, "besides, without this injury my life wouldn't be the way that it is. Id probably would have a career in music or something. I might not have even met you."

"But isn't that what you wanted? A career in music?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah," Thomas shrugged, "I like my current career. It's a lot more difficult than playing violin but it's also more rewarding. Don't stress on things you can't change Alex."

"You sound like Burr." Alex teased before looking up at the night sky; it was chilly, clear, and with a million stars starting to peek through. "It's really beautiful out here. How'd you even find this place?"

"James's grandmother relocated out here before she passed when we were children." He smiled softly. "Claimed she needed to get out of Monticello, which I understand, but didn't want to move into the actual city."

"Wow, you and James actually knew each other as children." Alex chuckled sheepishly, "I forget that."

Thomas grinned, "yeah. I couldn't imagine life without James, especially childhood. We were practically family."

Alex watched Thomas speak, smiling fondly. "Were?"

Thomas shrugged, "I mean, my family still considers him family but, well you know about my family situation." He bit his lip, "speaking of that, you know mine but I don't know yours." 

Alex glanced off, "there isn't much to know honestly. My mom left her first husband and cheated on him with my dad-" he paused for a second, "hence why everyone likes to call me Whore's son and bastard. Either way, they had me and then my younger brother. We were always pretty poor but at least we had each other." 

Thomas could hear how Alex was covering up the painful topic by trying to keep his tone lighthearted; he knew he'd never felt that way before so he didn't want to seem ignorant.

"Well, not too fast then. My dad left when I was 10, my brother ran off when I was 11, and my mom died when I was 12." Alex mentioned calmly, placing his gaze towards the woods off the edge. "My mother and I both got sick. I made it, and she didn't. So I moved in with my cousin on my mom's side, they committed suicide." 

Thomas frowned, watching him intently. Alex had really been dealt bad cards, huh?

"I spent the next few years working the hardest I've ever worked. If I survived this long, I'll make it worth it. And it was going decent, but the sob story isn't over yet. A hurricane came," Alex's voice hitched.

Thomas noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows, before reaching out and rubbing Alex's back. 

"It-it destroyed everything. Eventually the towns people saved up enough money to send me here. And there we are." His voice got a higher pitch and he spoke faster to avoid getting worked up and upset.

Thomas pulled him closer and into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything." Thomas frowned, "I never knew....anything. What-" he bit his lips; he already asked too many questions. "Nevermind."

Alex sat back up, raising an eyebrow and already missing be up against Thomas. "What? Go on and ask," 

"What happened to your dad and brother?" 

"I don't know about either. I've tried to contact them both, but I don't know. Never heard anything back." Alex shrugged, "I never saw them again after they left."

Thomas nodded before getting the idea to switch the topic to something happier, "how's Philip?" 

Alex grinned, relaxing again and leaning back into Thomas's side. "He's great. He'll be starting school next year and God, he's getting so grown up." He bit his lip before grinning, "he really likes you, you know?" 

Thomas grinned, "really? I'm glad to hear. If I'm trying to pursue his daddy I'd like to have his approval."

He laughed, before shaking his head; but his cheeks did gain a light sprinkle of pink dusting. "Yeah he's a smart kid. I just hope he follows in Eliza's footsteps honestly." 

"Oh?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Everyone loves Eliza and well," he chuckled, "I'm a very few people person." 

Thomas shrugged, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "I think he'll turn out fine. Even if he turns out more like you." 

Alex nodded for a second, before glancing up at Thomas. "So when James said you're really good with kids, apparently he wasn't lying."

Thomas snorted, "no he wasn't. I'm hurt you'd believe he'd lie about that."

"Well, you just don't seem like a kid person. You kinda have a RBF." Alex shrugged, laughing a tad though.

"Oh sheesh, thanks." Thomas rolled his eyes playfully, "you get good with kids when you have 5 younger siblings."

"Dang, you're the oldest?"

Thomas laughed a little and Alex couldn't help but notice how his laugh resonated throughout the area. 

"Yeah, and by the time my youngest sister was born I was already taking care of all of them." 

"Where were your parents? A nanny? Someone?" Alex asked confused; Thomas was taking care of 5 younger kids as a child himself?

"Dad worked a lot and my mom was frail and sick after my youngest sister was born; nearly died in childbirth. Being the second man of the household, I kinda manned down the fort so we could afford a lot better Medicare for my mom."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I honestly don't regret a second of it so don't make it sound like a bad thing." Thomas grinned, "they were some of the happiest moments of my life, really. Seeing someone grow up, is wow. Breathtaking." He nudged Alex in the side, "you'll see it when you attend Philip's graduation." 

Alex grinned, "don't remind me. Twerp needs to stop growing."

Thomas felt Alexander shiver a tad and raised an eyebrow, "are you cold?" 

"Nah-" Alex started to lie but Thomas was already taking his jacket off and wrapping it around his shoulders. "And what about you?" 

Thomas shrugged as he leaned back against his windshield, plain white button down now revealed. "I'm not that cold, honestly. Don't stress." 

"I don't want you getting sick again-" 

"Shush, I'm fine. That was from jet lag and exhaustion." Thomas smiled fondly, "seriously, you worry too much."

Alex sighed and leaned back, admiring the sky again. It was sparking brightly now.

He glanced up at Thomas, watching his smile linger on his lips; before pulling Thomas's head down by his chin and kissing his lips.

Thomas was caught off guard for a second but quickly got into a right rhythm with Alex; a fight for dominance which Alex won. Alex moved his hands to rest on Thomas's biceps and Thomas let his hands linger on Alex's hips.

They pulled back for breaths as Alex started to smirk, "you're pretty good darling." 

"Oh hush," Thomas grinned, pulling Alex closer into his chest to cuddle a bit more. 

Alex felt Thomas rest his chin on the top of his head, flushing a bit. He couldn't remember a time he was truly this happy with someone. Sure Eliza is an amazing person, but it felt nice to be protected by someone as strong as Thomas. And speaking of that-

"Hey Thomas?"

He hummed as a response, glance outwards off the edge.

"Why are you so buff? Like we hang out almost every weekend or are working together and it's not like you play sports?"

Thomas laughed that magnetic laugh again; it wasn't the question he was expecting Alex to asked.

"I work out three days a week, give or take. Bad week, might not work out at all but if it's a good week I might work out 4 or 5 times." He grinned, "and I mainly lift, which explains the biceps and abs."

"Ahh." Alex explained but another chill shivered through him; he really started to regret wearing his hair in a ponytail now. Even Thomas's jacket wasn't helping. He glanced up at the said male and noticed he was getting cold too.

Alex pushed away and slowly climbed off the hood of the car; Thomas watching him intently.

"Why don't we go somewhere inside? It's getting pretty cold out here." 

"You're right, my place?"

"Sounds great."  
\----

They walked into Thomas's apartment and were greeted by a warm room. 

Alex grinned as he followed Thomas in, really studying the apartment. The first time he'd really been in here for a long period, he was so concerned with Thomas's health he couldn't focus on the apartment itself. 

He heard another pop from Thomas wrist as the other male threw his keys into a bowl near the entrance.

Alex frowned; two pops from his injured wrist? "Hey, how about I wrap your wrist for you?"

"What, no? I'm fine." Thomas continued into his apartment; he didn't want pity over his wrist. 

"Come on, I just heard it pop for the second time-" 

"I promise you I'm fine Alex."  
\----

They were sitting on the couch, both laughing about some beginner mistake Charles Lee made during the week.

Alex was laying his head in Thomas's lap, shielding his phone from the other male's line of visions. Until he laughed too hard and Thomas caught a glimpse of the screen; WebMd. 

He groaned and reached out, taking the phone from Alex. "Nope nope nope, no WebMD." 

Alex immediately sat up and started teaching for his phone, "Thomas come on, it's somewhat credible-"

"This is saying chronic wrist pain is linked to cancer." Thomas said smugly as he read what was the screen. 

"It also says it's just a possibility!"

"Alex-"

"Why are you so against me knowing anything about it! I only want to help!"

Thomas groaned and glanced off to the side, "I just don't want pity Alex, can't you understand that? I've moved on but everyone around me can't?" 

"Thomas I-"

He shook his head, "look, I get you're just helping. But your looks of pity are only serving to make me feel worse about it. I worked hard to be able to use it again; sympathetic looks only undermines that."

"I'm sorry." Alex frowned and glance at Thomas's wrist; he suspected that at this time the injury carried more emotional pain than physical pain. "Can I at least wrap it for you? Please?"

Thomas glanced over and sighed softly, "alright. If you'll stop talking about it." He smiled.  
\----

Alex had made sure Thomas had taken two tylenols and was now wrapping his wrist tightly but not too tight with an ace bandage that was just lying around.

"And all done." Alex hummed, grinning. "Thank you. Feel any better?"

"I suppose. But you didn't have time." 

"Of course I didn't, but I wanted to. And look-" Alex took a deep breath and made direct eye contact with Thomas. "I'm truly sorry if I ever made it seem like you couldn't do anything. I never meant for it to come across that way, it's just such a new part of you that I've never known-" 

Thomas couldn't stop himself and launched himself to be able to force Alex into a kiss; what could he say? He was an impulsive man.

Alex grinned into the kiss; it was messy but sweet. Teeth clacked together but it was them.

Thomas grinned and leaned down to peck his nose, "want to spend the night? If not, I'll drive you home."

"Is that even a question, darling?" Alex mused, lips perking into smirk.  
\-----

As they lay in bed, Alex's back was against Thomas's chest. When Thomas could feel the smaller male's breathing even into a steady pace and soft snores came from him, he leaned down and kissed the nape of his neck.

"I think I love you, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the deal y'all: I got all of Jefferson's siblings planned out that started as just a fun lil doodle. However, I really liked the idea of him being a fatherly brotherly figure to them and would want to do a oneshot on them? It'd be introducing 5 new "original" characters so I don't know if you guys would even enjoy it. Either way, thanks so freaking much for reading! Love y'all and hope you enjoy!


End file.
